


Vegebul Fan Club Theme Song

by DianaeFox



Series: Parody Songs: Fandom [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fandom Gift, Vegebul, vegebulocracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: This is a silly little ditty that crossed my brain while on the Vegebulocracy Server.Yes, it is a parody of the Mickey Mouse Club Theme Song.





	1. Main Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts).



> The original MMC song was a set chorus in a Iambic Pentameter with an A-A-A-A rhyme scheme based on rhyming on a long E, with a bridge of a harsher march before repeating the chorus... 
> 
> I played with that a little bit.

(Come on, sing along, you know you want to!)  
Who're the leaders of the group  
That's made for you and me  
It's-Fey-and-Jade-Fy-re, Mu-sic-of-the-spheres  
Don't forget the mods who help  
To form our family  
Roc-ky-el-bo-a with Pick-le-and-the-queen

Vegeta! (Vegebul)  
Bulma Briefs! (ocracy!)

Forever let their flames of love fly  
high! High! High! High!

Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
We're as welcome as can be!  
Ve-ge-bul-oc-ra-cy's own-Dis-cord-ser-ver!

(Bridge)

Vegebul love  
Right from the start  
We write fan fics!  
and make fan art!

We share our ship  
They're in our hearts  
All Hail Bulma  
and Vegeta!

(and back to the main tune!)  
All these works are on a scale  
That goes from G to E  
fluff-to-smut, love-and-lust, all-the-in-be-tween  
It's so hard to pick just one  
and say that it's the best  
Ve-ge-bul, O-T-P, Prince and-the-Heir-ess 

Vegebul...  
(Vegeta!)

ocracy!  
(Bulma Briefs!)

Forever let the flames of love fly  
high! High! High! High!

Come along and join the throng  
And fuel the muses sprees!  
Ve-ge-bul-oc-ra-cy makes-a-fam-i-ly!


	2. Alma Mater (or the goodbye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the ending/goodbye theme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mickey Mouse Club always ended with a sweet and slower version of the main theme, and I thought of all the times people just seem to disappear off the face of the earth, even easier when all the contact is off-line. Especially in this modern age when people can connect from even further afield. So, here's a sadder kinda just a keep in touch request that matched the theme song.

(Spoken)  
Now, all you readers and lurkers out there,  
There's one thing we want you always to remember.

(Really slowed down music)  
Come along and join the throng  
And fuel the muses sprees!  
Ve-ge-bul   
oc-ra-cy   
makes-a-fam-i-ly!

Through the years we'll all  
Be friends  
Wherever we may be.  
'cause-we-care  
'cause-we-share  
all-ov-er-the-globe

Vegebulocracy  
Forever let our ship burn bright!  
we don't want to say goodbye  
To all our company  
Ve-ge-ta  
Spoken:  
Keep in touch  
and-Bul-ma  
Spoken:  
Why? because we're fam'ly  
Is-our-O-T-P!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people on the Vegebulocracy Discord Server who were my muses in my admittedly quick little ditty.


End file.
